SOY LA PROMETIDA DE EDWARD CULLEN
by darcy cullen
Summary: TRADUCCIÓN "Que es exactamente lo que quieres que haga" "Estarias trabajando como mi prometida" "¿Prometida?¿Es esta una especie de broma? estoy en la TV" "¿quien contrata a alguen para actuar como su prometida?" "Yo"
1. Chapter 1 Conociendo a Isabella Swan

Esta historia no me pertenece, es una traducción de "I am Edward Cullen's Fianceé" hecha con el permiso de selene11, la historia original esta en este link .net/s/4973239/1/I_am_Edward_Cullens_Fiancee , los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer

**CAPITULO 1**

**Conociendo a Isabella Swan**

Soy Isabella Swan, aunque prefiero que me llamen Bella. Tengo 18 y estoy llena de sueños para mi familia y para mí. Sueño con tener una hermosa casa con una enorme cocina donde mi mamá Renee pueda cocinar todos los platos que quiera preparar. También quiero tener un bonito jardín donde pueda pasar las tardes junto con mi familia. Un auto también estaría bien. Pero lo más importante, quiero terminar la universidad y obtener un título para entonces poder trabajar. Quiero una vida donde Charlie no esté siempre preocupado por conseguir dinero para mantener a nuestra familia, una vida donde Renee pueda solo quedarse en casa y disfrutar la vida como un ama de casa, una vida donde no tenga que quedarme despierta por las noches oyéndolos discutir. Solo quiero tener una familia feliz.

Basta de eso. De vuelta a la realidad.

Son las 5 en punto de la mañana y estoy bastante despierta dando vueltas por la cocina para preparar el desayuno. Mi mamá estaba muy cansada ya que acaba de volver a casa de Jayden's, un bar cerca de aquí donde trabaja como asistente de cocina. Mi mamá es realmente buena cocinando; sin embargo al chef no le agrada así que siempre ha sido una asistente desde que empezó a trabajar ahí. Mi papá ya se fue ya que trabaja en un área de construcción en una villa cercana como asistente del asistente del capataz. El dice que es una clase de jefe también, pero en realidad el solo sigue las instrucciones del asistente del capataz. Si el asistente tiene flojera de hacer lo que el capataz le ha pedido entonces es papá quien hace el trabajo. Renee y Charlie siempre discuten por esto porque Renee sigue diciendo que Charlie debería renunciar y empezar a buscar otro trabajo ya que para ella su salario es muy bajo y no alcanza ni para mantenerse a el mismo.

Después de preparar el desayuno, tomaré un baño y me dirigiré a la escuela. Soy una estudiante de segundo año de universidad y estoy estudiando Artes de la Comunicación en la universidad De La Salle aquí en Canadá. Tengo el gran privilegio de ser merecedora de una beca.

En la escuela….

Es mi clase de discurso y todos están ocupados memorizando el guión que nos ha pedido la profesora Kin para el casting de presentador de noticias breves. Estoy con Alice, mi mejor amiga desde la escuela primaria. Ella no estaba memorizando nada porque ya estaba preparada para esto.

-¿No estás nerviosa?- Le pregunte.

-Oh vamos, esto no es nada; esta actividad es demasiado fácil-

-Eso sera para ti-

-Bella, se que estarás bien, así que deja de quejarte sobre esto. De hecho estoy más preocupada por mi trabajo, He llegado tarde tres veces consecutivas y mi jefe parece haberlo notado.-

- Ya te había dicho que no es bueno ser impuntual, quizás estabas muy ocupada viento tus series favoritas y te olvidaste de la hora.-

-Ok es mi culpa, pero te juro que si solo vieras ese show también te olvidarías de la hora.-

-No soy aficionada a las series Alice, lo sabes-

-Podrían ustedes dos dejar de hacer ruido y memorizar su guión. Como podrán ver hay personas que están tratando de prepararse para la actividad- dijo Lauren.

-Perdón- Murmuré.

-¿Por qué estas pidiendo perdón Bella? Ni siquiera estamos siendo ruidosas. Es solo que sus orejas son demasiado grandes y puede oírlo todo- Alice ataco.

-Sabes Alice por qué no puedes ser como tu patética amiga Swan quien pide perdón y admite su error.-

-Bella solo está siendo amable, pero yo no soy amable y solo estaba estableciendo el hecho de que no somos ruidosas, solo estábamos hablando y también el hecho de que en realidad tienes orejas grandes-

-Retira eso-

-Alice detén esto- dije tratando de clamarla.

-Creo que todos están listos porque Lauren, Alice y Bella ya están ocupadas discutiendo. Qué tal si empieza Lauren, seguida de Alice y Bella. Oh Bella, el director quiere verte después de clase- dijo La señora Kin.


	2. Chapter 2 El Dilema

**Capitulo 2**

**El Dilema**

Después de nuestra clase de discurso Alice se fue al trabajo y yo fui a ver a la directora.

-Señorita Swan, Lamento informarle que su beca ha sido cancelada-

-No, Lo siento Ma'am, pero ¿Qué ha pasado? Mis calificaciones están bien.

-Realmente lo siento señorita Swan. La escuela ha estado experimentando problemas financieros y hemos decidido recortar las becas. Hemos evaluado nuestros becarios y hemos elegido solo a 15 estudiantes. Sus calificaciones son realmente buenas, pero no lo suficiente para ser elegida.

-Ma'am, estoy dispuesta a estudiar más duro, puedo prestar servicios a la escuela. Por favor, realmente necesito la beca, mis padres trabajan pero no pueden solventar la colegiatura.

-Realmente lo lamento señorita Swan, trate de aplicar el próximo año, Pero por lo pronto tiene que pagar la cuota completa.

Ahora estoy condenada, perdí mi beca y no sé donde conseguir el dinero para pagar por todo. No puedo decírselo a mis padres, solo añadiría problemas. Tengo que encontrar una manera. Me fui al trabajo, soy mesera en un restaurant elegante llamado Lexie's. Es un lugar donde la gente rica y famosa se reúne.

-Hola Bella- Dijo Rosalie. Ella es mi jefa y también una buena amiga.

-Rose, ¿puedes darme un adelanto? Necesito dinero para pagar la escuela. Trabajare por el adelanto que me des, lo prometo.

-Bella, cálmate. Puedo darte tu salario de 3 meses-

-¿Podría tener mi salario de 9 meses? Realmente lo necesito. No puedo estudiar si no consigo pagar la cuota de la colegiatura.

-Lo siento Bella, el restaurant solo da 3 meses de Adelanto a los empleados. Me gustaría ayudarte pero tampoco tengo el dinero suficiente ahora.

-Yo también lo siento Rose. Gracias por tratar de ayudarme, No te preocupes conseguiré el dinero-

¿Podre? Claro que puedo. Tengo que resolver esto, Hmmm… por otra parte parase que hay más gente aquí de lo normal, me pregunto quién ira a venir.


	3. Chapter 3 Conociendo a Edward Cullen

**Capitulo 3**

**CONOCIENDO A EDWARD CULLEN**

-Ángela, ¿Por qué hay tanta gente aquí hoy?

-Oh, es porque Edward Cullen está aquí.

-¿Edward Cullen? ¿Quién es él?

-¿No sabes quién es él? Es el modelo más guapo que se ha convertido en actor. Se rumora que su novia lo dejó.

-Que triste. Quizás hay alguien mejor para él.

-Bella ve tu a servirle.

-¿Por que yo? Ve tú, adelante.

-No, yo solo me avergonzaría, solo ve a la octava mesa y lo encontraras.

-Ok de acuerdo-

Me pregunto por que Ángela estaba tan nerviosa. Solo es un cliente.

-Buenas noches señor, ¿está listo para que le tome la orden?

El bajó el menú y me miro, ok no es un cliente ordinario. Es solo un poco, toma nota un poco; no, demasiado guapo. Tenía unos hermosos ojos verdes pero no son realmente electrificantes y su desordenado cabello color bronce también lucia bien, pero apuesto que hay otros actores con un gran cabello.

-Acaso te llame-

-Ummm… Lo siento, pensé que estaba listo para ordenar así que vine, tratamos de evitarles la espera a nuestros clientes.

-La próxima vez no vengas a menos que te llame, pero ya que estas aquí, solo tráeme la crema de hongos y una limonada.

-De acuerdo señor, una disculpa su orden estará aquí en 5 minutos.

-Como sea.

Definitivamente tiene problemas de actitud, con razón su novia lo dejo.

5 minutos después fui a su mesa con su orden pero el ya se había ido.

-Rose, ¿como es que el señor Cullen se fue? Ni siquiera ha comido su cena.

-El ha pagado por ella pero dijo que nuestras meseras no son buenas y lo han irritado.

-Ya me disculpe con él, no pretendía irritarlo.

-No te preocupes bella. Pago por la comida, es su pérdida si no la comió y con respecto a su comentario sobre nuestras meseras no te preocupes.

Continué trabajando y decidí olvidarme del incidente con el señor Cullen.


	4. Chapter 4 Nuevo encuentro

**Capitulo 4**

**NUEVO ENCUENTRO**

Por fin es hora de ir a casa. Charlie estaría probablemente durmiendo y Renee aun no llega a casa. Pase junto al parque de camino a casa pero al mirar hacia los columpios había alguien ahí. La curiosidad me venció, porque quien estaría en el parque a esta hora. Mientras me acercaba me di cuenta de que conocía a ese sujeto, era el sujeto de repugnante temperamento que lucía un poco guapo. Era Edward Cullen así que decidí simplemente dejarlo en paz e ir a casa.

-Si eres un ladrón no me asustas. Puedo darte mucho más dinero del que deseas. Si eres una fan, no estoy de humor para abrazarte y firmar autógrafos.

Oh, demasiado para ser tranquilo.

-Lo siento no soy ninguno de los dos.

-Así que nos encontramos de nuevo.

-Lo siento señor, yo solo pasaba por aquí y vi a alguien sentado, así que decidí acercarme.

-Tal vez deberías ocuparte de tus propios asuntos.

-En verdad lo siento, es solo que es muy tarde y….

-¿Puedes irte ahora? Solo eres un problema más. ¿Sabes que me dejo mi novia? ¿Sabes que todos hablan de nuestra ruptura? ¿Sabes lo doloroso que es ver a alguien que amas con otro? ¿Sabes que ahora me enfrento a muchas intrigas y la gente solo simpatiza con migo? Claro que no, porque solo eres una simple chica con problemas simples.

-Lamento lo que te paso, quizás sea una simple chica, pero mis problemas no son simples.

-Ok como sea no me importan tus problemas, solo vete de todas formas no eres de mucha ayuda.

Me di la vuelta y empecé a caminar. Este tipo es realmente despreciable, se que tiene problemas pero no tenia porque hablarme de ese modo.

-Espera.

-¿Qué?

-¿Estarías dispuesta a tomar un nuevo trabajo?

-¿Qué?

-Te daré un trabajo y te pagaré muy bien. El trabajo no será muy duro.

-Pensé que estabas molesto, ¿Cómo es que de repente estas ofreciéndome trabajo?

-Sigo molesto pero estoy esforzándome por ser amable contigo. Solo responde la pregunta. ¿Quieres el trabajo? ¿Si o no?

-Primero dime en qué consiste?

-No estás en posición de hacer demandas. Te pagaré bien, soy rico incluso puedo comprarte una casa y un auto si eso es lo que quieres, solo responde la pregunta y entonces te explicare todo.

¿Es esta la solución a mi problema? Realmente quiero estudiar y si va a pagarme bien, tal vez incluso pueda ayudar a mis padres, El no parece un mal tipo, solo tiene mal temperamento.

-Si, aceptaré el empleo cualquiera que sea.

El sonrió un poco. Hmm ves, eres más apuesto cuando sonríes.

-Justo lo que pensé, búscame mañana a las 10 pm aquí en el parque, te lo explicaré todo. ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

-Oh si, Bella.

-Número?

-¿Qué?

-Dame tu número, solo te llamaré si pasa algo.

-OK de acuerdo. Aquí lo tienes.

Entonces empezó a caminar hacia su auto. Ni siquiera se presento adecuadamente ni se despidió. ¿Estaré lista para el empleo que acabo de aceptar?


	5. Chapter 5 El Trabajo

Hola como estan? muchas gracias por sus comentarios, como ya les dije esta historia no me pertenece si no a Selene11, yo solo me encargo de traducirla. A mi también me encanta y lo interesante comienza a partir de ahora así que trataré de subir los capítulos lo antes posible, besos y gracias por leer.

**Capitulo 5**

**EL TRABAJO**

El día siguiente fui a clases como acostumbraba. El problema de mi beca seguía preocupándome. Otra cosa que me preocupaba es el empleo que acepte anoche, me pregunto de que se tratará ¿habré tomado la decisión correcta? Además, ¿Qué podría Edward Culle querer de mí? Ohh en verdad no puedo concentrarme.

-Bella ¿Estas bien? Pregunto Alice preocupada.

-Si, no te preocupes por mí.

-oí que Edward Cullen fue a Lexie's ayer por la noche. ¿Lo viste? ¿Pudiste conseguir un autógrafo o al menos una fotografía? ¿Cómo es él?

-Alice no te emociones tanto. Ok lo vi pero….

-Ahhhhhh!- Grito Alice.

-Shh…Cálmate. Lo vi y debo admitir que es un poco guapo...

-¿Un poco? ¿Estas loca? Es extremadamente guapo.

-Esa es tu opinión. Yo tengo una perspectiva diferente, puede que sea guapo, pero su actitud no es muy amable. Se irrita con facilidad y puede resultar extremadamente molesto.

-Vamos Bella, acabas de tener un encuentro con el hombre más atractivo de la tierra y todo lo que tienes que decir es que es molesto. Sabes a veces no te entiendo. Te recomiendo que te busques un novio o mejor aún, yo lo buscaré por ti.

-Alice, tengo demasiadas cosas en que pensar no tengo tiempo para esas cosas. Hablando de eso, necesito ir a trabajar ahora, nos vemos.

-Ok Bells cuídate y sabes que hablo en serio acerca de buscarte un novio.

-Estas realmente loca… hahaha… Adiós.

Mi turno en Lexie's estuvo bien. Todos los clientes fueron amables, entonces dieron las 9:45 pm y era casi hora de encontrarme con Edward. Por favor que este de buen humor, por favor que sea bueno conmigo. Camine hacia el parque y lo vi sentado en el mismo columpio que la noche anterior.

-Buenas noches señor Cullen.

-Justo a tiempo Bella. Iré directo al punto, lee esto.

Edward me entrego un sobre y me apresuro a leer los papeles que estaban dentro.

-¿Para qué es esto? Pregunte.

-No te dije que lo leyeras.

-Oh si perdón.

-Como podrás ver, está escrito ahí un condominio/ casa y terreno, un auto de la marca y estilo que prefieras, un plan educacional para ti o cualquier familiar que lo necesite, un subsidio regular para ti y un millón de dólares.

-¿Para qué es eso?

-Esa sería tu paga por el trabajo que te ofrecí.

-Esto es demasiado ¿Qué es exactamente lo que quieres que haga?

-Estarías trabajando como mi prometida.

-¿Prometida? ¿Es algún tipo de broma? ¿Estoy en la Televisión? ¿Quién contrataría a alguien como su prometida?

-Yo

-¿Por qué? Quiero decir, eres famoso y hay muchísimas chicas allá afuera que estarían dispuestas a ser tu prometida de verdad. ¿Por qué contratas a alguien para fingir?

-Te estoy contratando porque no estoy listo para tener una verdadera prometida. Vengo de una ruptura y solo quiero a alguien que esté a mi lado y pretenda que me ama y que somos felices para que terminen las intrigas de la gente, que deje de decir que estoy sufriendo y todo lo demás. También quiero que mi ex –novia se dé cuenta de su error, Definitivamente estará celosa y volverá a mi corriendo.

-Lo siento señor, no puedo aceptar el empleo.

-Vamos Isabella Swan, tu familia necesita esto. Tú necesitas esto, tu beca ha sido suspendida y tu trabajo no paga mucho.

-Como es que sabes todo esto.

-Hice algunas investigaciones, no me gustaría que mi prometida tuviera un pasado obscuro. Además ya habías aceptado anoche, se que eres amable y honesta, no pensé que faltarías a tu palabra-

-Lo soy. Es solo que lo que me pide que haga es…..

-Entonces pruébalo. No será por mucho tiempo, tal vez solo 6 meses o máximo un año y tu trabajo estará hecho. Tendrás un millón de dólares y una buena vida para tu familia.

-Ok, ok lo haré. Seré tu prometida, solo espero que nadie salga herido y todo termine bien.

-No te preocupes, me aseguraré de que todo salga bien y como ya accediste te recogeré después de clases. Diles a tus padres que no volverás a casa por un tiempo pero iras a visitarlos. Probablemente vivirás conmigo; Empaca solo las cosas importantes, no necesitas traer tu ropa yo te comprare un nuevo guardarropa.

-….

-¿Bella, te quedo claro?

-Si vienes a mi escuela todos los estudiantes se volverán locos y llamarás mucho la atención.

-De acuerdo seré cuidadoso. Me aseguraré de que nadie me reconozca. ¿Estamos de acuerdo?

-….Si…. Les diré a mis padres sobre el acuerdo, ¿está bien?

-Mientras lo mantengan en secreto estará bien.

-De acuerdo, lo veré mañana señor.

-Edward, llámame Edward.

-Te veré mañana Edward.

Sabía que esa noche sería el inicio de algo que cambiaría mi vida para siempre.


	6. Chapter 6 Contándole a Charlie y Renee

**Capitulo 6**

**CONTÁNDOLE A CHARLIE Y RENEE**

Fui a casa pensando en las cosas que acepte, tengo que admitir que una parte de mi estaba asustada de lo que podría pasar pero también una parte que estaba emocionada por la vida a la que me enfrentaré. Nunca tuve una vida de lujos, una vida donde no tenga que trabajar para vivir, quizás la vida que he estado esperando.

Era más de la media noche cuando llegue a casa, mis padres estaban ambos en casa, Por suerte Renee cambio turnos hoy y llegó temprano a casa. Fui directo a la habitación de mis padres para hablar con ellos.

Knock..knock..

-Mamá, Papá, voy a entrar. Necesito decirles algo.

-Adelante Bella.

Entre nerviosa. Sabía que ellos no estarían de acuerdo con esto pero solo tengo que decirles que creo que todo saldrá bien.

Así que Bella ¿Qué pasa ahora? Pregunto mi papá.

-Se que es tarde, pero esto es importante.

Hice una pausa para observar sus reacciones, mi madre parecía aburrida, mientas mi padre lucia somnoliento. Continué hablando.

-No vendré a casa por algunos meses, pero los visitaré no se preocupen, conseguí un trabajo y será la llave hacia una vida mejor para todos nosotros.

-¿Estas tomando drogas Bells? Pregunto Charlie.

-Papá, estoy hablando en serio. Ok, seré la prometida de un actor famoso. Solo lo acompañaré en sus actividades y estaré a su lado por un par de meses y está dispuesto a darnos una casa, un auto y un millón de dólares. Podré terminar mis estudios y ustedes no tendrán que trabajar día y noche.

-No sabía que tuvieras novio Bells, ni tampoco que se hubieran comprometido ya- contesto Charlie.

-Papá, estas escuchándome. Solo fingiré, no es real.

-Bella ¿Estas segura de esto? Preguntó mi madre con algo de preocupación en los ojos.

-Si, lo estoy y empezaré mañana, así que mañana no vendé a casa.

-Si esta segura entonces está bien. Solo ten cuidado Bella- Dijo Renee mientras besaba mi frente.

-Si, se una buena prometida. Cuídate mucho Bells y visítanos cuando tengas tiempo. Realmente lamento no ser capaz de darte la vida que mereces. En verdad lo he intentado pero supongo que esto es todo lo que puedo darte- Murmuró Charlie mirando hacia sus manos.

-Charlie, deja el drama. Tu hija se va y tú sigues diciendo cosas sin sentido- Dijo Renne burlándose de Charlie.

-No estoy siendo dramático. Soy un hombre.

-Te quiero mamá, te quiero papá. Los visitaré- Dije mientras los abrazaba.


	7. Chapter 7 El principio del Cambio

Hola gracias por sus comentarios, y tienen razón en que Bella acepta muy fácil el trabajo y sus papás reaccionan un poco raro aceptando pero son detalles de la historia que no puedo cambiar por respeto a la autora original, como les dije yo solo me encargo de traducirla, aun así les aseguró que a pesar de sus pequeños defectos la historia es muy buena y espero que continúen leyéndola, trataré de actualizar lo mas rápido que pueda un beso.

**Capitulo 7**

**EL PRINCIPIO DEL CAMBIO**

Apenas pude dormir. Salí de la cama, cocine el desayuno y me dirigí a la escuela. El tiempo pasó volando y antes de darme cuenta mi celular estaba vibrando. Alguien llamaba pero el número no me era familiar.

-Hola, ¿Quién habla?- Pregunté.

-Soy yo.

Es el.

-Estoy esperándote fuera de tu escuela. Te veo en 10 minutos- Dijo Edward y entonces colgó sin siquiera darme tiempo de hablar.

Es realmente mandón.

Corrí para encontrarme con Edward. Me pare frente a la puerta de la escuela y miré alrededor. Positivo, en verdad es el. Vi un reluciente Volvo plateado, me aproxime al auto y él me hizo señas para que entrara. Puso en marcha el motor y comenzó a manejar. Quería preguntarle a donde nos dirigíamos pero tenía miedo de que solo se molestara así que solo me quede en silencio.

-Nos dirigimos a la tienda donde compro mi ropa. Te compraré todo un nuevo guardarropa. También te conseguí un estilista personal y te harán un cambio de imagen- Explico Edward como si pudiera leer mi mente.

-Ok.

El condujo en silencio hasta nuestro destino. Una elegante tienda llamada Trece. Apenas entramos un sujeto se dirigió a nosotros y Edward hablo con él. Realmente no estaba escuchando, estaba ocupada viendo la tienda. Era grande, no más grande que grande. Había tanta ropa, zapatos e incluso accesorios.

-Hola Señorita Swan, Soy Viktore y seré su estilista personal. Escogeré su ropa y accesorios y también estaré a cargo de su cabello y maquillaje cada dia. Le recomendaré el estilo de cabello que le siente mejor.

-Hola señor Viktore, es un gusto conocerlo. ¿Cómo esta?

-Bella, no tenemos tiempo para platicas, ustedes dos empiecen- dijo Edward sentándose en un sofá cercano.

A este tipo en verdad no le gusta socializar. Viktore me pidió que me pruebe mucha ropa y zapatos. Incluso eligió los accesorios para hacer juego. Estoy realmente cansada, Edward quiso revisar la ropa así que estuvimos ahí un poco más, es realmente estricto. Después fuimos al salón, porque Edward insistió en que necesitaba un cambio de imagen. Mi cabello estaba lavado, cortado y ondulado, también me maquillaron y pintaron mis uñas. Se sentía como el infierno, no estoy acostumbrada a esto, mi cuero cabelludo duele, la cara me da comezón i e vestido que estoy usando es incomodo y para colmo, estoy hambrienta. Decidí decirle a Edward que necesito comer u dormir. Seré valiente, estoy realmente cansada. Cuando terminé llamé a Edward.

-¿Edward? Edward, En verdad tengo hambre y sueño. Estoy realmente cansada y aun tengo clases mañana.

-En verdad luces mejor. Mucho mejor que antes. Tienes bonitos ojos- Comento Edward mientras me miraba de la cabeza a los pies.

Me sonroje y mire hacia abajo. Murmure un suave gracias.

-No tienes porque apenarte. Compraremos comida y comeremos en casa.

-Ok

-¿Qué es lo que quieres comer, algo en particular?- Pregunto con los ojos aun en el camino.

-No soy muy selectiva con la comida, cualquier cosa estará bien.

-Entonces solo compraré China y pizza.

-Suena bien.

Después de comprar la comida nos dirigimos hacia su casa. El vive en un área muy popular y cara. Sé que no debería sorprenderme después de todo el es Edward Cullen pero no pude evitarlo. Nunca conocí a alguien tan rico. Estaciono el auto y lo que vi fue espectacular, la casa o más bien la mansión era realmente grande de color blanco y con un bonito jardín de hermosas flores.

-No te quedes ahí, vamos adentro- me dijo.

-Solo iré por las cosas que compramos antes.

-No te molestes, solo mandaré a una sirvienta por tus bolsas, vamos adentro a comer.

Me apresure a seguirlo ya que podía sentir la irritación en su voz. El interior de la casa también era blanco, un hombre mayor probablemente en sus 60's nos saludo. Su rostro parecía amable y su bienvenida donó realmente cálida.

-Sr Johnson, esta es Bella, a partir de ahora estará viviendo con nosotros asegúrese de que tenga todo lo que necesite. Dele una sirvienta personal y guarda espaldas-

-No, eso no será necesario, puedo cuidarme a mi misma no necesito a alguien conmigo todo el tiempo, a propósito es un gusto conocerlo Sr. Johnson.

-Cuando digo que los necesitas, solo aceptas y das las gracias. Tengo mucha hambre y creí que tu también pero parece que aun tienes suficiente energía para hacerme discutir conmigo- Dijo Edward mirándome fríamente.

-No estaba discutiendo, es solo que…

-El señor Johnson es mi mayordomo, si necesitas algo solo díselo, el te mostrará tu habitación. La cena se servirá en tu cuarto, no digas más y ve arriba.

El señor Johnson solo sonrió y me hizo señas para que lo siguiera. Arriba había varios cuadros con pinturas, pasamos varias habitaciones hasta llegar a la que estaba designada para mí.

-Lamento las palabras de Edward, quizás solo está cansado, por favor siéntase como en casa señorita Bella- Dijo el señor Johnson sosteniéndome la puerta.

-Está bien, entiendo que tiene muchos problemas y por eso se enoja con facilidad. Por favor llámeme solo Bella.

-Eso estaría bien, bienvenida Bella.

-Gracias.

El señor Johnson cerró la puerta y me dejo sola. Decidí inspeccionar mi nueva habitación, tenía una cama queen size, una mesa de noche con una hermosa lámpara, también pude ver una pequeña mesa con un par de sillas, tal vez es para visitantes. El baño era realmente lindo y era del mismo tamaño que toda mi habitación de mi casa. El armario también era enorme e incluso tenia ropa dentro, me pregunto porque me habría comprado más. Lo que más me gustó es que podía ver todo el jardín desde mi cuarto, y también tenía una buena vista del cielo. Entonces oí la puerta.

-Señorita Bella, soy Jean su sirvienta personal, he venido a traerle su cena y ordenar sus cosas, ¿Puedo entrar?

-Si claro, la puerta está abierta.

Ella entro y me hizo una reverencia, parecía un poco mayor que yo, probablemente tenía 24 o 25. Tenía el cabello largo y negro atado en una cola de caballo tal como los otros ayudantes en la casa.

-Hola- dije saludándola.

-Buenas noches señorita Bella, aquí esta su cena.

-¿Cómo es que la cena se sirve en la habitación, porque no podemos comer en el comedor?

-Lo siento señorita Bella, el señor Edward no usa el comedor desde que su dama lo dejo. Solo come en su habitación, así que nos dijo que le sirviéramos la cena aquí también.

-Eso es muy triste. Gracias por traer la comida y mis cosas

-No necesita agradecerme, es mi trabajo. Solo iré a su armario y acomodaré esto.

Jean se dirigió hacia el armario mientras yo comenzaba a comer. Edward era realmente extraño, quiero decir porque elegiría comer en mi habitación teniendo un hermoso comedor en la casa, y porque comería solo pudiendo comer con toda la gente que hay en la casa, Varios minutos después, Jean salió del armario y me dijo.

-Señorita Bella, el señor Edward quiere verla cuando termine de comer. Por favor encuéntrelo en la sala.

-Ok estaré ahí en unos minutos, gracias.

Cepille mis dientes y cambie mi ropa. Me preguntaba que debía usar pero cuando mire el armario, había un juego de ropa listo esperando. Había una nota de Viktore, decía que había arreglado mi ropa para la siguiente semana y que solo debería ponérmela. En verdad había juegos de ropa ya elegidos completos desde la ropa, los zapatos hasta los accesorios. Como ya era hora de dormir, me pidió que usara un camisón azul marino de algodón con pantuflas a juego y un listón en el cabello, me los puse y baje a ver a Edward. Lo vi sentado en el sofá leyendo el periódico. El estaba usando un pijama blanco de seda.

-Toma asiento- me dijo.

Me senté frente a él y empecé a pensar en que es lo que iba a decirme.

-Mañana te presentaré a mis mejores amigos, no necesitas preocuparte por ellos porque saben que solo te contrate. Asumo que la prensa ha comenzado a interesarse en ti, ya han empezado con fotografías sin nombre en el periódico. Si alguna vez un reportero te arrincona y pregunta sobre nosotros dile que eres mi prometida. Si preguntan dónde nos conocimos diles la verdad, en un café y desde entonces comenzamos a salir. Si te preguntan algo mas no respondas, ten cuidado con lo que dices y como actúas recuerda que los ojos de millones de personas te observan, un error podría arruinarnos. Viktor estará aquí mañana para ayudarte a vestirte, se que ya conociste a Jean será tu sirvienta personal de ahora en adelante- dijo Edward sin hacer siquiera una pausa.

-Daré mi mejor esfuerzo. Pero ¿Que hay de la escuela? Aun tengo que asistir a clases.

- Ya he hablado con la directora, pedí que te permitiera faltar a clases por 2 semanas.

-2 semanas ¿Por qué?

-Voy a Londres a filmar una película y a una entrega de premios a la que me acompañarás.

-Oh ok- respondí sintiéndome un poco mal porque no suelo faltar a clases- Espera, mi trabajo. Aun tengo que hablar con rose.

-Ya envié a alguien a hablar con ella y se le ha informado que no trabajarás más ahí.

-Wow, parece que en verdad te has ocupado de todo.

-Estoy haciendo mi parte excelentemente, espero que tú hagas lo mismo.

-Haré lo que sea para ser una Buena prometida.

-Estaré contando con ello. Ve a dormir ahora, despertaremos temprano en la mañana.

Con esto se dirigió a las escaleras rumbo a su habitación, yo también decidí ir a dormir estaba realmente exhausta por todo lo que hicimos hoy.

Antes de irme a dormir rece y pensé sobre lo que aprendí el día de hoy. Hmm… aprendí que mi padre puede ser realmente emotivo algunas veces, aprendí que es difícil probarse demasiada ropa y zapatos, aprendí que en verdad existe gente muy rica, que la casa de mis sueños realmente existe. Aprendí que a Edward no le gusta comer con las personas y que no le gusta discutir contigo las cosas, especialmente si está cansado y hambriento, también aprendí que él en realidad es un poco umm, como podría decirlo, tal vez considerado, por preguntarme que clase de comida me gusta, si un poco considerado. Con esos pensamientos en mente caí en un profundo sueño.


	8. Chapter 8 COnociendo a Emmett y Jasper

**Capitulo 8**

**CONOCIENDO A EMMETT Y JASPER.**

El día siguiente, fui despertada por la voz de Viktore.

-Por todos los cielos señorita Bella es hora de levantarse. Le ruego que abra los ojos ahora y tome un baño, aun tenemos muchas cosas que hacer y solo tenemos 3 horas.

-Hola Viktore, buenos días- lo salude.

-Oh si, serían buenos días para mi si empieza a actuar ahora señorita Bella, por favor muévase ahora.

Viktore lucía asustado, tan tenso y nervioso, me pareció algo gracioso y comencé a reír.

-Viktore cálmate, aun tenemos 3 largas horas. ¿Has dormido?- le pregunte riendo y el también comenzó a reír un poco.

- Yo estoy tan tenso y usted se ríe, usted es realmente una jovencita un poco loca. Estoy tan apresurado por que se cuan estricto es el señor Cullen.

-Ok me daré prisa, mientras tanto siéntate aquí por un rato y tranquilízate- le dije con una sonrisa.

-Si, haré eso. Sabe usted es de hecho muy diferente de la ultima chica que salió con el señor Cullen.

-¿Debo tomar eso como un cumplido?- pregunte.

-Oh si, usted es diferente en el buen sentido señorita Bella.

Con eso me dirigí al baño, tome un baño rápido y después me dirigí al armario, Viktore ya estaba esperándome ahí. De repente me sentí apenada y me sonroje ya que solo estaba usando mi bata de baño.

-No sea tonta señorita Bella, Le aseguro que no estoy interesado en las chicas. Ahora por favor póngase esto y venga tan pronto haya terminado.

Comencé a reír otra vez y el rio conmigo. Me pidió usar un vestido halter amarillo que llegaba un poco debajo de mi rodilla. Estaba bordado con un diseño de flores en el lado izquierdo de la falda, también había un pequeño bolso azul para hacer juego con el vestido. También me puse unas flats azules y los aretes, brazalete y collar que eligió, lucia lindo, Salí del armario y fui hacia mi cama.

-Luce Hermosa señorita Bella, sabía que la ropa le quedaría perfecta- Me dijo Viktore mientras me apresuraba para sentarme en una silla frente al espejo. Hubo un golpe en la puerta y Jean entro con un sujeto.

-Gracias a dios ya estás aquí Hugo.

-Hola Viktore, ¿Es ella la señorita Bella?- pregunto Hugo.

-Si, yo soy Bella, gusto en conocerte Hugo- respondí.

-Buen día señorita Bella, soy Hugo y estaré a cargo de arreglar su cabello y maquillarla.

-Yo estaré ayudando porque desde luego el maquillaje y cabello deben hacer juego con la ropa- interrumpió Viktore.

-Pero él no me será de mucha ayuda ya que soy un experto en esto y le aseguro que puedo decidir lo que se verá mejor en usted- dijo Hugo levantando una ceja, se podía ver la tensión entre los dos. Viktore parecía querer estrangular a Hugo y Hugo parecía un poco presumido tratando de molestar a Viktore, decidí hablar antes de que algo malo pasara.

-Comencemos, solo nos queda una hora.

-Oh si, casi lo olvido, Hugo creo que quedaría bien atar su cabello en una cola de caballo- dijo Viktore.

-Primero lo ondularé y después haré la cola de caballo para hacer lucir el detalle del halter.

-Exacto, esa era mi intención – contestó Viktore.

Después de una hora y algunas discusiones por fin terminamos.

-Wow, se ve hermosa –Dijo Viktore sosteniendo mis hombros frente al espejo.

-Se ve extraordinariamente hermosa, tal vez es lo que quisiste decir- Dijo Hugo dándome la vuelta para quedar de frente a él.

Antes de que Viktore pudiera decir algo Jean interrumpió.

-Señorita Bella su desayuno está servido.

-Gracias Jean, ¿Qué tal si los tres comen conmigo?- ofrecí.

-Eso sería genial señorita Bella, pero nosotros estamos aquí para servirle y no es propio que los empleados coman con la persona para la que trabajan- contesto Viktore.

-Si Viktore no quiere comer con usted yo lo haré-dijo Hugo.

-Hey, está bien yo también comeré con ustedes- Respondió Viktore.

-Jean, come con nosotros también, no tomaré un no por respuesta.

Jean parecía sorprendido pero asintió lentamente. Tomamos un desayudo ligero. Viktore y Hugo siguieron hablando y diciendo cosas graciosas mientras Jean y yo reíamos hasta que llego la hora de encontrarme con Edward.

-Cuídese señorita Bella, no olvide retocarse cuando su cara este brillosa y revise su cabello siempre- me recordó Hugo.

-Siéntese correctamente para que su vestido no se arrugue y hay una bandita lista en su bolso por si llegara a lastimarle el pie. Llámenos si necesita cualquier cosa, he guardado nuestro números en su teléfono- también Viktor me recordó.

-Su pañuelo está en su bolso señorita Bella y también puse algunos dulces por si llegara a sentir hambre. Disfrútelos- dijo Jean,

-Wow, gracias chicos seré cuidadosa no se preocupen, me iré ahora, adiós.

Fui al piso de abajo donde Edward estaba esperándome. El se veía bien, ok lucia genial, con esos lentes obscuros que le quedaban perfectos.

-Vámonos- dijo caminando hacia fuera de la casa

Ni siquiera dijo buenos días, lo seguí hasta su auto, donde condujo en silencio otra vez. Encendió el radio y después de una hora estacionó, era un club de golf por supuesto.

-Mis amigos están dentro- me dijo y salió del auto.

Hice lo mismo y camine cerca detrás de él, el entro y vimos a dos chicos sonriéndonos.

Uno era realmente alto y musculoso mientras que el otro era delgado y de estatura promedio.

-Hey Edward- dijo el chico musculoso.

- Hola Emmet, hola Jasper- Los saludo Edward.

-Wow, ¿es ella a quien contrataste como tu prometida? Se ve sexi- Comento el chico musculoso. Me sonroje ante su declaración.

-La hiciste sonrojar Emmett. Ahora se ve aun más sexi- dijo el chico rubio.

Ahora realmente estaba avergonzada.

-Cierren la boca los dos, ella trabaja como mi prometida así que esta fuera de sus límites. Esta es Isabella. Bella ellos son mis a veces idiotas amigos, Emmet y Jasper- dijo Edward mientras se sentaba.

-Gusto en conocerlos, por favor llámenme Bella.

-Hola, soy Emmett- dijo mientras besaba mi mano, Jasper lo empujo e hizo lo mismo.

-Les pedí a ustedes chicos que nos encontráramos para que pudieran conocer a Bella, ella estará con nosotros en Londres- les informo Edward.

Hablaron de diferentes cosas, desde deportes hasta negocios, chicas y deportes otra vez, aprendí que Emmett es hijo de un rico hombre de negocios, ellos son propietarios de una compañía de autos. La familia de Jasper también era dueña de una compañía de teléfonos celulares.

Después de 3 horas Edward se levanto y dijo:

-Bella, te dejare con los chicos, ellos te ayudarán a conocerme mejor. Yo tengo que reunirme con mi manager ella quiere verme. No te preocupes, volveré. Hey manténganla acompañada y no hagan nada. Jasper dale el último modelo de teléfono, yo pagaré por él.

-No hay problema- respondió Jasper.

Así que ahora me haya dejado sola con Emmett y Jasper. Al principio me sentí un poco incomoda pero la tensión desapareció tan pronto empezaron a gastarme bromas, era realmente divertido estar con ellos.

-Bien, como Edward dijo que nosotros te ayudaríamos a conocerlo mejor, deberíamos empezar por decirte algunas cosas sobre el- dijo Emmet mientras se serbia su quinta rebanada se pastel de chocolate. Estos chicos realmente tenían apetito, desde que Edward se fue han estado ordenando diferentes tipos de comida.

-So, ok yo empiezo, sabes Bella. Edward es amable, aunque parece y suena arrogante.

-Vamos hermano, el realmente es arrogante. A Edward le gusta la buena comida, el amaba cuando Tanya su ex novia cocinaba u horneaba para el- añadió Emmett

-El no habla mucho, también es aficionado a la lectura, es un poco aburrido pero también es muy generoso. Ves todo lo que hemos ordenado, haremos que pague por ello- dijo Jasper mientras reían.

-Así que eso es por lo que seguían comiendo huh… son unos tramposos – comenté.

-No te preocupes Bella, el es descabelladamente rico así que esto no es nasa. De hecho Edward ha cambiado desde que Tanya lo dejo, sabes es más frio de lo usual. Nunca ha sido un tipo que sonría mucho, pero cuando lo hace es con una sonrisa genuina que llega hasta sus ojos. Ahora no importa cuánto tratamos de animarlo sigue sin ser el mismo- Dijo Emmett poniéndose de repente serio.

-Sabemos que está pasando por muchos problemas pero tenemos la esperanza de que vuelva a ser el mismo de antes. Así que si te trata fríamente, trata de entenderlo, pero si en verdad no puedes soportarlo solo dínoslo y nos haremos cargo de él- Dijo Jasper mirándome a los ojos.

-¿Si Edward esta tratándola mal le quitaremos esa actitud a golpes?- Pregunto Emmet.

-Si, nosotros somos dos y el está solo, creo que podremos manejarlo pero si podemos solo hablar con el sería mejor.

-Donde está la diversión en eso, no charlas Jazz.

-Emmett, madura ok. Oh aquí viene Edward.

-Hey Edward, estas en deuda con nosotros, mantuvimos a tu prometida acompañada y feliz. Por eso pagarás nuestra cuenta. Wahahaha- Dijo Emmett.

-Justo lo que esperaba, no hay problema. Como ya se conocen ahora, partiremos mañana hacia Londres.

-¿Nos vamos mañana?-Pregunte en shock

-Será muy divertido Bella- me dijo Jasper.

-Supongo que es hora de que nosotros nos vallamos a casa- Dijo Edward mientras pedía la cuenta.

-Es muy temprano Edward, vamos a ver una película o a tomar algo- discutió Emmett

-No, ya han comido mucho, solo vayan a casa y los veremos mañana en el aeropuerto.

-No eres divertido. Ok adiós, cuídate Bella- Dijo Emmett mientras se ponía de pie y me daba un abrazo.

-Estaremos a tiempo. Adiós Bella, nos veremos mañana- Jasper beso mi mejilla y me abrazo también.

-Hey no es justo, como es que tú la besas y yo solo le di un abrazo- protesto Emmett.

-Basta Emm ok, ya te despediste así que nosotros nos vamos- dijo Edward.

-Hmmmpphh.

Emmett es realmente grande, pero tiene el Corazón de un niño. Jasper lo molesto y lo golpeo en el brazo jugando.

-Fue un gusto conocerlos, los veré mañana chicos-les dije.

Entramos al auto de Edward y no pude evitar el dejar salir una risita.

-Parece que realmente le agradas a mis amigos- Dijo.

-Tus amigos son geniales. Son realmente graciosos y habladores, nunca hay un momento aburrido cuando estas con ellos.

-Puedes apostarlo, aunque también pueden molestarte de muerte.

Seguí riendo, note en él una pequeña sonrisa y después volvió a su rostro serio.

-Tu pasaporte y visa están listos. Ya le pedí a Viktore, Hugo y Jean que empaquen tus cosas. Mañana habrá muchos reporteros esperándonos. De ahora en adelante actuaremos como una pareja para que la gente crea que realmente eres mi prometida.

-No hay problema.

-¿Tienes hambre?

-No, sigo llena de todo lo que Emmett y Jasper ordenaron, no dejaban de poner comida en mi plato.

-Está bien.

Fuimos a casa y subí a mi habitación, fui saludada por Viktore, Hugo y Jean. Les conté sobre Emmett y Jasper y reímos mucho. Viktore insistió en que nos fuéramos a la cama ya que era tarde. Dijimos buenas noches y comencé a rezar. Después me levante y busque una libreta, decidí escribir todo lo que aprendí el día de hoy.

Aprendí que Viktore y Hugo tienen una especie de competencia, discutirán pero después de un rato los verás alabándose uno al otro. Aprendí que la gente rica no es tan mala después de todo, también puede ser graciosa y amistosa como Emmet y Jasper. Aprendí que Tanya realmente tuvo un gran impacto en Edward.

Después de escribir lo que aprendí hoy me dormí.


	9. Chapter 9 El Viaje En Avión

Perdón por no actualizar antes, pero he tenido mil cosas que hacer trataré de no tardar tanto la proxima vez, bueno aqui les dejo el siguiente capitulo gracias por leer.

**Capitulo 9**

**EL VIAJE EN AVIÓN.**

Sentí como si acabara de cerrar los ojos y Viktore ya estuviera apresurándome a despertar.

-Levántate y brilla jovencita, hoy te vas a Londres.

-Buenos días Viktore. Estoy despierta, tomaré un baño.

Después de bañarme comenzaron a trabajar en mi, estaba usando unos shorts negros demasiado cortos para gustarme y una simple camiseta blanca, también un collar de mariposa como accesorio. Viktore me pidió que usara botas de piel que llegaban a la mitad de mis piernas, debo decir que eran muy cómodas. Me dio una chaqueta por si me daba frio y unos lentes de sol. Hugo rizo mi cabello y decidió dejarlo suelto, solo puso un roche de lado. Jean sirvió nuestro desayuno y comenzamos a comer, ellos no dejaban de recordarme cosas.

-Señorita Bella, el señor Cullen nos ha informado de sus actividades en Londres así que ya hemos preparado sus cosas, yo empaque sus ropa y la he etiquetado para que sepa lo que debe usar, por favor siga mis instrucciones, recuerde sentarse apropiadamente para evitar que se arruinen sus ropas, los accesorios también son importantes, le pido que me mande una de usted usando la ropa que he elegido- dijo Viktore.

-Señorita Bella, sé que esto será difícil para usted así que eh llamado a un amigo mío en Londres, no es tan bueno como yo pero no se preocupe, ya he hablado con él sobre cómo debe arreglar su cabello y maquillarla, le aseguro que seguirá luciendo tan bella como siempre ya que yo fui quien eligió el estilo de peinado y lo demás. Yo también le pido que me mande fotos de cómo luce.

-¿En verdad es eso necesario?- les pregunte.

-Si- Respondieron al unisonó.

Jean termino de desayunar rápidamente e hizo un segundo chequeo o tal vez cuarto de mis cosas.

-Espero que sus cosas estén completas. Esta es la lista que hice señorita bella, contiene todas las cosas que empaque para usted y donde puede encontrarlas. Si hay algo que no pueda encontrar, solo llámeme y la ayudaré. También empaque papas fritas y dulces para usted.

-Gracias Jean.

-Señorita bella no olvide usar el bolso que haga juego con su atuendo, si llega a confundirse puede enviarme un mensaje o llamarme en cualquier momento.

-Siempre lleve consigo algo de maquillaje y rubor.

-Estaré bien chicos no se preocupen tanto. A propósito, ¿les gustaría que les trajera algo de Londres?

- O por dios, que bueno que pregunta, soy realmente tímido pero esta es una oportunidad única en la vida. Soy fanático de las bufandas así que sería muy feliz si pudiera traerme una, no muy cara desde luego. Solo quiero una que sea hecha en Londres, muchas gracias.

-No hay problema Viktore, te aseguro que te comprare una.

-Umm.. Como Viktore pidió una bufanda, a mi me gustaría una camisa. Ya sabe algo que diga traje esto de Londres o algo así, nada demasiado caro.

-La buscaré Hugo.

-Un bonito broche para el cabello estaría bien señorita Bella.

-Un broche, ok Jean. Bueno creo que es hora de irme, cuídense chicos.

-Todos iremos con usted al aeropuerto dijo Viktore.

Fuimos al piso de abajo donde Edward hablaba con el señor Jhonson

-Señor Jhonson, estaremos lejos por dos semanas, por favor cuide la casa.

-No hay problema Edward. Cuídese y tenga un buen viaje.

-Gracias. Bella apresúrate, entra al auto.

Usamos 3 autos para ir al aeropuerto, en el primero iban los guarda espaldas, ellos iban al frente. El segundo era el Volvo de Edward donde íbamos nosotros. EL tercero llevaba el equipaje y también a Viktore, Hugo y Jane. Justo como Edward me dijo había muchos reporteros esperando nuestra llegada, empezaron a tomar fotos incluso cuando seguíamos dentro del auto.

-Tomaré tu mano, solo no la sueltes estas personas son realmente difíciles a veces pero los guarda espaldas no los dejaran acercarse a nosotros.

-Ok estoy lista.

Tan pronto como salimos la prensa empezó a hacer preguntas, no dijimos ni una palabra yo solo sujete fuerte la mano de Edward. También hubo muchos flashes y empezaron a lastimar mis ojos, los guarda espaldas hicieron lo que pudieron para alejarlos de nosotros, incluso Viktore, Hugo y Jean ayudaron. Cuando llegamos adentro del aeropuerto Emmett y Jasper nos saludaron, Edward soltó mi mano y les dijo que me llevarán a algún lugar lejos de los reporteros. Dijo que solo respondería algunas preguntas y anunciaría formalmente que soy su prometida.

-Eso fue una locura- dije.

-Realmente exageraron, que bueno que no tienes ni un rasguño- dijo Jasper mirando mis brazos.

-Solo tenemos que esperar unos minutos y llegará el jet privado que nos llevará a Londres- Me informo Emmett

Después de varios minutos llego Edward, seguido por Viktore, Hugo y Jane.

-¿Qué pasó? Le pregunte

-Aclare la situación. Les dije que sigues sin acostumbrarte a la atención pero ya les he confirmado que eres mi prometida. Supongo que esto será el comienzo del ataque de los paparazzi. Estoy bastante seguro que habrá montones de ellos esperando en Londres.

-Nunca pensé que esto es lo que Vivian los actores.

Emmett rio y dijo que esto era solo el comienzo ya que era soy la prometida de Edward Cullen. Edward solo le sonrió y se sentó a mi lado. Viktore, Hugo y Jean se despidieron aun con recomendaciones de último minuto. Emmett compro algo de comida y comimos un poco, estaba un poco nerviosa ya que esta sería la primera vez que subo a un avión, Edward lo noto y me pregunto si estaba bien, me sorprendió ya que susurro en mi oído, tal vez esperando que esos 2 no lo notaran; sin embargo Jasper vio el momento en el que el susurraba en mi oído y comenzó a molestarnos.

-Eso fue extremadamente dulce!-comento Jasper mirándonos

-¿Qué fue dulce? ¿Qué paso?- Pregunto Emmett

-Nuestro amigo Edward acaba de susurrarle a la señorita Hermosa para preguntar si se encuentra bien, s lo hubieras visto, fue justo como una escena de película- dijo Jasper contándole la historia a Emmett

Emmett estalló en risas y también comenzó a molestarnos. Edward por otro lado solo los ignoró.

-Solo estaba preguntando si estaba bien porque lucia nerviosa, y también me preocupa la prensa- explico Edward

-Eso es aun más dulce, esta preocupado! Esto es buena señal Jasper, acabo de darme cuenta de que Edward tiene corazón!- dijo Emmett aun molestándonos

-Bella, estas sacando su lado humano- dijo Jasper mirándome, no sé si seguía bromeando pero sus ojos estaban serios.

-Dejemos esto, el avión ha llegado- dijo Edward tomando nuestro equipaje.

Trate de ayudarlo pero dijo que podía manejarlo, debido a que era un avión privado solo éramos nosotros cuatro a bordo del avión. Pedí sentarme junto a la ventana y ellos estuvieron de acuerdo. Edward se sentó junto a mí. En cuanto se sentó las bromas comenzaron, pero se detuvieron después de un rato. Emmett y Jasper se quedaron dormidos. Trate de echar un vistazo a Edward pero se dio cuenta y me miro.

-¿Qué pasa contigo?- Pregunto.

Cuando lo oí decir eso no se qué paso pero mi corazón latió acelerado.

-Oh, solo estaba revisando si también te habías quedado dormido como tus amigos. Sí, eso es todo.

-Creí que te gustaba ver vi rostro. Suenas muy nerviosa.

Estaba en shock por sus palabras cuando lo mire, estaba riendo, el solo bromeaba conmigo.

-Sigue soñando Edward.

-No seas tímida, es normal que las chicas se sientan así. Estoy acostumbrado a eso, solo no dejes que mi presencia te afecte demasiado- dijo y comenzó a reír.

-wow, no sabía que fueras tan humilde- me reí de al, después de nuestra corta conversación decidí mirar por la ventana. Seguía muy obscuro y no podía ver nada, suspire.

-¿Por qué el suspiro?- pregunto Edward

-Creí que sería capaz de distinguir algunas vistas, pero todo lo que veo es obscuridad.

-Cuando aterricemos en Londres, visitaremos algunos hermosos lugares

-Eso sería genial. No puedo esperar, desearía haber traído mi cámara, pero está bien solo usaré mi teléfono.

-Ahora duerme, aun nos queda un largo camino que recorrer.

Tome mi libreta del interior de mi bolso y comencé a escribir. Edward se dio cuenta y trato de ver lo que escribía, pero pude cerrarla antes de que pudiera leerla.

-Hey, empezaba a leer- protesto.

-Bueno, lo siento señor Cullen pero es mi diario y no puedo dejar que nadie lo lea.

- Se que has escrito ahí algunos de tus más obscuros secretos.

-Tal vez.

-¡Oh, estas escribiendo algo sobre mi!

-Tal vez.

-Vamos Bella, déjame leerlo. Guardare el secreto.

-No, ahora duerme.

Cerró los ojos murmurando algo como- Pondré mis manos en eso- mientras reía. Este tipo realmente sabe como molestar. Me aseguré de que estuviera dormido antes de comenzar a escribir.

-Hoy aprendí que la prensa realmente puede volverse loca solo por hacer algunas preguntas. Quiero decir, fue como una estampida, lo bueno fue que Edward tomo mi mano, no sé lo que paso pero mi corazón latía acelerado cuando me sorprendió mirándolo. Tuve la primera conversación real y no de negocios con él. Dijo que iríamos a algunos lugares turísticos en Londres y eso me tiene realmente entusiasmada.

Satisfecha con lo que escribí también me quede dormida.


	10. Chapter 10 Aterrizando

**Capitulo 10**

**Aterrizando.**

Desperté con el sonido de las risas de Emmett y Jasper.

-Está despertando, les dije que no fueran tan ruidosos- una voz que sonaba muy parecida a la de Edward dijo.

-Es culpa de Emmett, seguía riendo incluso si no hay nada realmente gracioso- Añadió la voz de Jasper. También oí la risa de Emmett, abrí los ojos y los vi tomándome fotos.

-De que se trata esto- Pregunte.

-Nunca creí que fueras tan divertida Bella- Dijo Emmett.

Mire a Edward y el dijo que no tenía nada que ver con esto.

-Solo mírate, ¿Por qué te explicas?- le pregunte.

-Edward también disfrutaba tomándote fotos. Lo siento si te despertamos, solo estábamos probando tu nuevo teléfono- respondió Jasper por él.

-¿Mi teléfono?

-Si, aquí tienes, es tuyo. Es el modelo más reciente, solo te lo daré a ti señorita Hermosa como regalo- dijo Jasper entregándome el teléfono, parecía elegante y sofisticado.

-¿Es en serio?

-Si, el teléfono es tuyo- dijo Jasper- Tal vez podrías darme un abrazo o algo- Agrego.

-Hey, tan temprano y ya estas tratando de hacer un movimiento con mi prometida- dijo Edward.

-Woah, Jasper tocaste algo. Ahora Edward esta celoso- Dijo Emmett.

Al oír esto volteé a ver a Edward, parecía desconcertado y entonces su rostro volvió a la normalidad.

-No estoy celoso- dijo.

-Si claro. Bueno ya que no estás celoso entonces ¿no habrá problema si Bella nos diera a Jasper y a mí un abrazo de buenos días cierto?- Pregunto Emmett.

-No hay problema, adelante. Si ella quiere dárselos desde luego.

-Para detener esto bien, les daré un abrazo de buenos días.

Abrase a Jasper primero y le di las gracias por el teléfono. Abrace a Emmett y me levanto del piso, me sorprendió así que di un pequeño grito y el rió.

-Eres realmente divertida Bella- Dijo Emmett mientras me bajaba, el dijo que también debería abrazar a Edward pero el dijo que no había necesidad. Me levante y fui al baño. Pase junto a Edward y entonces regrese y lo abrace, el se quedo en shock pero lentamente levanto los brazos y me devolvió el abrazo.

-Si, lo tengo- dijo Emmett.

-La fotografía perfecta, parecen una pareja de verdad- Dijo Jasper mirando el teléfono de Emmet.

-Es demasiado temprano para que nos molesten, denos un descanso- les dije mientras me dirigía al baño.

Comimos el desayuno y después de varias horas de vuelo la azafata anuncio que aterrizaríamos pronto. Edward recibió una llamada de su manager, el dijo que se encontraría con el inmediatamente después del aterrizaje para discutir ciertas cosas sobre la película. Les dijo a Emmett y Jasper que se hicieran cargo de los arreglos en el hotel.

-Vayan directo al hotel y descansen un poco- Dijo Edward.

-Ok amigo, nos ocuparemos de todo- aseguró Jasper.

Había muchos reporteros esperando por nosotros, Edward me sujetó por la cintura mientras caminábamos. Había un auto esperándonos y él me ayudo a entrar.

-Ve con Jasper y Emmett, nuestro equipaje será enviado al hotel, llámame si tienes algún problema, me reuniré con ustedes después de hablar con mi manager.

Asentí y el cerró la puerta, Emmett condujo y Jasper se sentó en el asiento de copiloto, llegamos al hotel y hablamos con la recepcionista que estaba frente al escritorio, ella nos entrego las llaves de nuestras habitaciones, también me dieron la llave de la habitación de Edward.

-Vayamos a nuestras habitaciones y descansemos un poco, iremos a buscarte para almorzar juntos- informo Jasper.

Ellos me llevaron a mi habitación y revisaron que mi equipaje y el de Edward hubieran sido entregados, después se dirigieron a sus propias habitaciones. Llame a mis padres y les dije sobre el viaje. Después tome una siesta.

Después de una hora o dos Emmett y Jasper me despertaron. Emmet de hecho me hizo cosquillas forzándome a levantarme, me dijeron que comeríamos la cena, les pregunte si Edward había vuelto y me dijeron que estaba descansando en su habitación, me dijeron que ahora irían a molestar a Edward y volverían para recogerme. Tome una ducha y me cambie de ropa, me aseguré de tomar una fotografía. Recibí una mensaje de Hugo que decía que su amigo vendría a verme mañana por la mañana para ocuparse de mi cabello y maquillaje, después de contestar el mensaje oí que tocaban la puerta. Seguramente serían Emmet y Jasper, corrí hacia la puerta y fue una sorpresa encontrarme con un molesto Edward. Me miro y dijo que deberíamos bajar a comer.

-Si, Emmett y Jasper ya me lo habían dicho, dijeron que vendrían por mí, es por eso que me sorprendió verte en mi puerta.

-Ellos dijeron que estaban demasiado hambrientos así que me dejaron recogerte, estaba realmente molesto ya que dormía profundamente cuando entraron a mi habitación para molestarme hasta la muerte.

Reí y el levanto una ceja.

-Lo siento, eso fue exactamente lo mismo que me hicieron a mí, actúan como niños.

-Cierto, toma mi brazo-

-¿Perdón?

-Bella, toma mi brazo recuerda, actúa como las parejas normales.

-Oh sí, lo siento lo olvide.

Tomé su brazo y el toco mi mano ligeramente, bajamos y comenzamos a buscar a Emmett y Jasper, la gente susurraba a nuestro paso, era un sentimiento extraño, lo bueno era que habíamos encontrado a Jasper y Emmett que ya estaban comiendo el postre.

-Ustedes dos son realmente considerados por esperarnos, estoy conmovido- dijo Edward mientras me ayudaba a sentarme.

-Estábamos hambrientos Edward así que decidimos adelantarnos pero aun así los esperamos chico, seguimos ordenando para que pudiéramos comer juntos-Explico Emmett

-Si claro.

Después de la cena Jasper le pregunto a Edward por su horario de grabación. El dijo que mañana estaría libre y a partir de ahí todo seria trabajo para él.

-Bella, mañana iremos a ver los lugares turísticos de Londres, es el único día que estoy libre para acompañarte- dijo Edward.

-Eso será genial, tomare muchas fotos- Dije emocionada.

-Será divertido, Jasper y Emmett vendrán con nosotros- Dijo Edward mirando a sus dos amigos.

-Rayos si, puedo asegurarles que Jasper y yo…

-Oh no, me temo que no podemos ir- me dijo Jasper.

-¿No pueden ir?- pregunte.

¿No podemos ir? –pregunto también Emmett estupefacto

-Emmett tenemos algo que hacer cierto…-dijo Jasper mirando a Emmett

-¿tenemos?

-Si, tenemos planes deja de hacerte el tonto. En verdad no podemos ir, así que solo dejemos que Edward y Bella se diviertan- dijo Jasper.

-Ahhh…. Ahora lo recuerdo. Lo siento Bella, no podemos ir solo Edward te acompañará.

-Seria divertido ir todos juntos pero a que tienen otros planes solo seremos Edward y yo- les dije.

Edward parecía sospechar algo, pero simplemente lo dejo pasar. Jasper y Emmett decidieron ir a los clubs de Londres, Edward y yo preferimos ir a dormir.

-Los dos son realmente aburridos, es por eso que se ven tan bien juntos- dijo Emmett molestando.

-Como digas Emmett, Bella y yo estamos cansados, solo queremos descansar- dijo Edward.

-Solo no hagan algo mientras no estamos- Dijo Jasper mientras él y Emmett estallaban en risas

No estoy segura pero me pareció ver las mejillas de Edward ponerse un poco rojas. El solo los ignoro a ambos y tomo mi mano

-Parece que solo seremos los dos mañana- dijo.

-Si, Emmett y Jasper tienen cosas que hacer.

-Llega a tiempo para que podamos ver muchos lugares.

-Ciertamente lo hare, estoy tan emocionada que no puedo esperar a que sea mañana.

Edward me acompaño a mi cuarto y me dio las buenas noches, quiero decir realmente quiero ir a ver los lugares turísticos aquí en Londres, no porque Edward me acompañe. Bueno también es lindo pasar tiempo con él y conocerlo mejor, recé y comencé a escribir mi diario.

-Hoy termine realmente cansada pero aun espero por mañana, espero que todo salga bien.


End file.
